Percy Jackson My Life
by TheUltimateWritter
Summary: What happen's when Percy discovered a Secret that he can't unsee? What happens when he get's taken and thrown back into the world about 10 years later?
1. Chapter 1 Camp Days

_Hi Guy's! This is my first story on here..._

_So Please be kind to me c:_

**Pallas Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon & Sally Jackson, is 14 years old Currently.**

**Percys POV**

Perseus Jackson. Yeah, that's my name.

Am I well known?

Yes.

Am I well liked?

The only truthful answer to that is no. Not anymore.

Pallas, my younger sister, had been at mom's this weekend when everyone had begun acting very strange. I hope I wasn't the only one who noticed.

I'm not used to the Cabin being empty. I mean, Tyson is generally at the Underwater Forges with my dad, Poseidon. Peter, another son of Poseidon who's a year younger than me, was out with a few Athena kids. But Pallas usually sticks by my side at all times. But this weekend mom had requested that she come stay with her and Paul. No explanation's, no 'Oh Percy can come too', just a spontaneous request.

Wow, I used a big word there. Spontaneous. Annabeth must be rubbing off on me.

But, anyways, it just didn't feel right.

Even after breakfast, when I had decided to take a swim in the lake, the water somehow felt... Colder than normal. But before you go ahead and call me stupid, or say something like 'The water doesn't always stay the same temperature Percy!' That's not how I meant it.

After a thirty minute swim, I stepped out of the water. An icy breeze chilled me to the bone.

Why was the Beach empty?

They're usually is a lot of other Half-blood's that like to fish, but the fish aren't very fond of it, or Aphrodite swimming in their to tight bathing suit's, or one of the younger kid's wanting to learn how to swim from one of the Poseidon kids.

But it was empty. There was nobody.

Odd.

I pulled my CHB T-Shirt over my head, heading towards the camp. I intended on figuring out what was going on. Maybe I was just going crazy, bad msuhroom's or something. But I'm not so sure.

Conner Stoll raced walked past me, not glancing my way in any sort of attempt.

"Conner!" I announced, grabbing his arm. "Where's everyone?"

Then he did something that disturbed me deeply. Conner ripped his arm away from my grasp and sneered, "Like you care Jackson!" And he stormed off.

"Conner?"

He didn't turn back. I watched him walk off until he disappeared. That was... Weird. Maybe Annabeth could explain what was going on. I don't know why Conner would be angry at me. Unless it's the Luke thing... But both of the brothers were on my side then. It had to be more recent.

What did I do ?

Walking forward, I glanced around. Camp looked Empty. Like it had after the Second Titan War. I shivered at the thought

"Percy!" A feminine voice yelled behind me.

I turned to see Pallas running up. Her dark hair was in a side braid that only could of been done by my mom's nimble fingers. Her smile widened as I pulled her into a hug. "Hey kiddo!" I mumbled. "How was your weekend?"

She grinned, her bright green eye's, that resemble mine almost identically, shinned, "It was Great! Turn's out she needed me home to sign me up for this Academy that takes troubled girls." The way she said 'troubled' made me smile. She wasn't ashamed of being called that anymore. Not like three year's ago, when she was called a freak at her Eleventh birthday party.

But, hey! Demigod problems right?

While Pallas continued to talk about her weekend, we ended up walking towards the dining pavilion. She talked about how the place seemed cool, it was locked down every night-which could be bad or good for us, depending on the situation- and it's well guarded.

By the time she had finished, we were sitting at the Poseidon table.

"Isn't it time for dinner?" Pallas murmured, glancing around.

I check my watch... Wait! When did I get a watch? I guess it doesn't matter. "In a few min-" Interrupting my sentence was the chim of the Dinner bell's. "Or now..."

Children began to file into the dining hall. Some I recognized, other's I didn't. With my back to the crowd, I focused on Pallas's expression. She frowned.

"Pals? What's wrong?"

Her eye's flickered to me. "They're... It's nothing Percy." She shook her head, casting her glance aside.

I turned, searching through the crowd. Looking for the thing that had disturbed Pallas.

Jason, Frank, Leo, Conner, Travis, Piper, and more were walking to their tables like usual. I didn't see anything unusual, until I noticed some of the other kid's I didn't exactly know sneering at me. Seriously! What did I do?

I made eye contact with a son of Athena, he scowled at me before turning away.

I brought my attention back to Pallas. Her hands rapidly tapped the table, while she was studying me. "Why are they looking at you like that?" She mumbled.

I shrugged. "No clue."

"Hey Pallas, hey Percy." Peter smiled, suddenly appearing beside Pallas.

"Hi." We both mumbled, as he sat down, a plate appearing in front of him. I've never been very fond of Peter. I mean, he's a great kid sometimes, but he's just different.

We ate the rest of Dinner in silence.

After Dinner, Pallas and I decided to take a stroll along the beach.

What did you expect us to do?

We're spawn's of the Sea God of course!

Ankle deep, we managed to kick up a few good sized waves at each other. When I stepped out of the tide, my clothes were drenched, I guess we were having to much of a good time to even use the power that our father had given us.

The sun had set and we decided to get back to our cabin before the Harpies got us.

Pallas was a few feet in front of me, when I pulled an apple off of the tree. Nymphs and Naiad's didn't like that I took them, but they are food from Zeus's sake!

"I want one!" Pallas mumbled, bouncing over to me.

I tossed her one, biting into mine.

Pallas must of mumbled something, but her mouth was to crammed full for me to understand. I laughed at her, watching as she swallowed. "Our cabin's the only one with it's light on!" She managed.

I glanced at it. She was right. As soon as we'd entered the U-Shaped valley of Cabins, you could clearly tell our's was the only one on.

"Peter's probably waiting for us, or something." I smiled over at her.

From the distance, I could hear the fluttering of the Harpies wing's as they prepared for flight. This was our first warning, as Chiron had announced a few month's ago at the Starting of Camp. I grinned, "We better hurry." I whispered, walking towards our Cabin.

I bite into my apple again, pulling open the door. Walking in, I was attacked by the strong scent of the sea. I froze, staring ahead.

In the middle of the cabin stood Peter with his back to us, his arm's wrapped around a blonde girls waist, kissing. Annabeth's waist.

I felt the apple fall out of my hand and land on the floor with a thud. It rolled off towards their feet.

Immediately, Annabeth pulled away, locking eye's with me. "Percy?" She sounded surprised, with the faintest hint of shock. Peter had put his hands in his pockets, he smiled at me. _Rubbing it in, _I realized.

I turned, pushing past Pallas and walking back into the night. My eye's stung. She was _Cheating_ on me!

"What's wrong with you?!" Pallas yelled at the pair.

I ran off towards the wood's. Not sure of where I was going, all I knew is I had to get away. Get away from them. Get away from her, Annabeth.

I pushed past each tree.

I made my way until I found myself at Thalia's pine. I leaned on it to keep balance. My eye's grew misty, despite my attempt not to cry.

"Percy!" I heard Pallas yell out. She wasn't close though. "Percy! Please!"

But before I could get back to her, I felt pain, like something had struck me. I stumbled forward, gasping. I didn't even get to turn before I felt another blow.

I grasped the tree trying to stay conscious. The only thing that came to mind was: I'm being attacked. I fell forward.

The last thing I heard was my sister screaming my name before I blacked out. 

**A/N: Like it...? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2 Is this Reality?

**If you really Love Percy Jackson & Read the House of Hades Go watch this... I'm addicted to it!**

**DO NOT WATCH IF YOU HAVENT READ THE HOUSE OF HADES! MAJOR SPOILERS!**

watch?v=MdnLLCtFX...

**Percys POV**

Throbbing... That's all I felt, a throbbing sensation in my head. What was going on? I groaned, pulling my hand to the back of my head.

"Bloody hell, he's actually rousing!" A British female voice announced.

"Of course he did Cassidy, I didn't try to gank him, you know!" Somebody called back, this time a male's voice.

"Belt up already, Oliver!" The girl, I assumed was Cassidy, hissed back.

I pushed myself up, blinking hard to get rid of the dark spot's in my eye's. I ended up staring at two kid's who were around my age.

They reminded me of Bianca and Nico...

I was concealed in a circular room, with no window's, no door's, just a single light buld hanging from above. How did we get in here?

The girl, Cassidy, smiled. The boy, Oliver, had his arm's crossed over his chest, leaning against a wall. "Off your bum, lad, we need to go see Fallon." He spoke, harshly.

Cassidy scowled at the kid, "Be kind to the Chap, Oli, he just woke up!"

Oliver scoffed, "The lad need's to chivvy along!"

The girl sighed, then turned towards me, "Excuse my brother, he doesn't like new people. I'm Cassidy Sampson, that-" She pointed to her brother. "-is Oliver. He's grouchy today. And your Perseus Jackson, correct?"

I looked at the girl, nodding.

Cassidy had dark, wavy hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She looked about fourteen. Her eye's were a a beautiful swirl of green and brown. The green was darker than mine, but still very noticeable. She was wearing knee-high jeans and a black T-shirt, with London plastered on the front. Her shoes were as dark as her shirt. Her skin, very much like her brother's, was a light olive.

She smiled, sighing in relief "Ace.." She mumbled.

"Huh?" I replied.

"It means _Awesome, _Yankee!" Oliver muttered, casting his eye's aside.

I got a good look at the kid. His hair was slightly lighter than his sisters, which was swept into tiny waves at the end, that fell over his eye's. He looked about sixteen, the older sibling. Oliver's eye's weren't mixed with brown, they were just green. Dark green. He had on a pair of jean's and to, had a dark shirt on. In the corner, it had the logo of the British flag.

Did he just call me a Yankee? "Why am I here? How long have I been out?"

Oliver crossed his arms, "Oh, bloody yank! We're going to be late! Now are you going to sit on your bum all day or will you budge up?"

"Can you speak in American? I don't understand what your saying!" I muttered back.

Oliver's face twisted in anger, "It means get your ass up or we're going to get in huge trouble!" He growled.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Your the one's who kidnapped me! You should get in trouble." I shot back, smirking under my smile.

Oliver pulled out a sword, "How about you get up, Nitwit, and I won't be forced to move you!" He growled, stepping closer.

My hand wrapped around the pen in my pocket, "I'm not going anywhere until someone explain what is going on!" I growled.

Cassidy stepped forward, "Enough! Oli put away your sword. Perseus, please. We'll explain when we go see Fallon. I promise." She gave me a smile with a look that said 'Please, I don't want anyone hurt!'

I sighed, "Okay." Standing, I watched as Oliver put the sword back into it's hilt. Her turned and walked to the wall, which confused me for a second. Until he placed his hand against the cool marble and it slid open into a tunnel.

What...

Oliver didn't bother to see if I was following. But why would he? I couldn't go nowhere. Cassidy trailed her brother, but glanced back to make sure I was behind her. Which I was, even though I wasn't to happy about it.

The corridor got darker and smaller. I could barely see Cassidy in front of me. I took a deep breath and continued on.

Before I got the chance to complain, the end began to lighten and I followed the siblings out into another round room. This one was larger and had the Metallic scent of Blood. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. All around me, it radiated death. Kinda like the Underworld, only a thousand times worst. At the end of the room was an Empty throne, mad of pure red fabric, bones, and some type of dark material. Or at least I was hoping.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Oliver got on one knee and bowed his head, restfully. Cassidy did the same. So I ended up standing there awkwardly, watching them. From next to the throne, a piece of the wall slid away and a man stepped out from yet another hall.

He was graced with a white suit over his dark brown skin. The man's chocolate brown hair was cropped short in Roman style, just like Jason's. His eye's were red. No lie, they were blood red. He smiled cruelly and I took an unplanned step back. The man flicked his hand and the siblings rose again.

"Father." Cassidy smiled, turning towards me. "This is-"

"Perseus Jackson." He boomed. "Welcome!" He walked over to me and held out a hand.

I hesitated, looking at his hand. "Who are you?"

His smile faded. "I apologies, my dear boy-" I noticed he lacked the accent his two children had. "My name is Chaos. Lord of the Universe."

I almost cracked a smile, or said something stupid like 'Oh really!' or 'Yeah right!' But I held my tongue. I didn't need to anger another god. Especially the lord of the Universe.

"Seriously?" Was all I could muster up.

Oliver began to crack up, "He's to blinkered." Oliver chuckled.

"Leave the Champ alone. He isn't the man's child for blooming sake." Cassidy murmured.

Chaos smiled at his two children, "Yes I am _seriously _Lord Chaos, my dear boy. And I have a preposition for you!" He smirked.

I watched the man. He wasn't much taller than me, or older. But Gods can change form to any age or height they choose. "Which is?"

"I've had my eye on your Camp for over a hundred decades... Even when Hercules and the original Perseus were around, I have never seen such potential in a young demigod as yourself, my dear boy." He walked back to his chair and quickly sat down, facing me once again.

"I've seen how you have defeated one of my Children and many of my Grandchildren. It is quite impressive actually." He smiled.

"Even after this war with Gaea, which you Miraculously survived with that pity of Athena child. Annabeth was it?" My heart pounded against my rib's at the mention of her name. It was the girl I had loved. I blinked rapidly. It angered and saddened me at the same time, thinking about her.

"So?" I muttered, through gritted teeth.

Lord Chaos smiled. "So, I have been extremely impressed with what you have accomplished."

"But, recently, something has been off with your camp. Your friend's, they have turned against you. The one's you loved, betrayed you-"

"That's not true!" I shot back.

"Isn't it?" He announced. "The girl you would die for, left you for another Son of Poseidon. That little girl, Pallie was it?"

"Pallas."

"Ah, yes her. She was gone before it had started. They all don't care, Perseus." Chaos interlocked his finger's leaning back into the throne.

I could feel the siblings eye's on me.

"They think your dead, you know." Chaos added.

"What?" I announced, pulling my attention back to him.

Chaos flicked his wrist. "Ah yes. Just a little trick we played." He smiled. "You see, when Oliver here abducted you, I had left a little trick. Golden powder and a hence of blood on an Sword."

"My sword?" I asked.

"No, a replica. Its merely a trick. It is said your sword will always return to you, unless by some unfortunate fate you die. And when that little Pallas girl found your sword, she feared the worst." He mumbled in a reply.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, a little disturbed by all the information he had obtained.

"I told you. I've been watching. Along with more of my children watching."

"Your children?" I hesitated.

"Yes. Alea Markus, daughter of Athena, Biscuit Ryans, son of Apollo, and many more are stashed between the two camps. Some unknowing."

I was getting confused. They still hadn't answered my question.

"So, why am I here?"

Chaos stood, spreading his arms. "Perseus Jackson, I propose an offer of a Life time. Will you become the Commander of Chaos's Army?

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Bloody Hell: One of the most useful swear words in English. Mostly used as an exclamation of surprise.**

**Rousing: Another word for waking up.**

**Gank: A British word for Murder or Kill**

**Belt up: British term for Shut Up.**

**Chap: Another word for Boy**

**Chivvy along: Meaning Hurry up/along**

**Ace: Awesome**

**Yankee: What Britian People call Americans.**


	3. Chapter 3Does it Take Courage? Part One

**_And we Have Chapter 3 ! I haven't gotten any feedback, so I have no clue if anyone is really reading these... But I like to write. :3_**

**_Did you watch that video?_**

**Percy's Pov**

Chaos had warned me that becoming the Commander of his army would be tough. I should of listened to him a few millennium's ago. But, never less, I enjoy being here.

Did I just say a few millennium?

Yes, that's exactly what I said. For those of you who don't know, a millennium is a thousand years. I have been serving Chaos for about ten thousand year's in the Universe I live in.

Don't ask me where it is, because I couldn't answer that correctly. All I know is that Cassidy, Oliver, and I call it Htrae. Its Earth backwards, clever huh?

Thanks to Chaos though, we haven't aged a day. I'm still eighteen, Cassidy's still fourteen, and Oliver is still sixteen. Pretty great.

Htrae isn't much different than Earth. In fact it's just a clone of the planet. It still has people, but different identities than those on Earth. The waters, sky, underworld, stars, and everything else aren't controlled by the Gods. Chaos run's these. The only main difference, is time run's differently here. What you think to be a thousand years here is only one year on Earth.

I've been gone for Ten years...

I wonder how they have been doing since I left.

For those ten years, I have purposely avoided any mission that involved going back home. Wow, I feel like an Alien when I say that! Like, E.T go Home!

But, a mission has come up that I can't escape from.

I couldn't move, not one part of me. That was my first hint that I was dreaming.

The second was when I saw Pallas running into the forest, yelling my name.

I recognized the scene instantly, it was the day I went missing ten years ago, from her point of view.

"Percy! Please, come back!" She yelled, pushing forward to where she had seen me enter, moment's before. Pallas stumbled over a root, but quickly regained herself.

From the distance, somebody yelled. Not just anyone, me. It was my voice. But, I was pretty sure I didn't yell. I just passed out.

It must of been another one of Chaos's tricks.

"Percy!" She screamed, drawing her sword.

The scene in front of me flickered before dissolving. The next thing I knew, I was standing at Thalia's pine, just as Pallas arrived.

Her eye's scaled the scene.

I knew what she was doing, she was looking for me.

Her eye's landed on a sword -My sword- covered in blood. Pallas choked back a sob.

She stepped over the line, kneeling in front of it. "Percy... Oh Gods, no! Please." She cried out.

Pallas clutched the sword to her chest. I really wanted to grab her and tell her it was okay. That I was alive. But I knew I couldn't. It was just a dream.

But, suddenly, Pallas turned to me. "Percy. Wake up!" She announced, her voice smooth.

"Perce..."

My eye's shot open.

Standing above me was Luke Castellan, he smiled sadly. "You were yelling in your sleep for Pallas again..." He mumbled.

Now wait a second. Before you get all huffy, let me explain something.

After I accepted the preposition ( Big word 0_o ) of becoming the Commander, Chaos told me I could recruit anyone from Earth to serve in my army. Even if the person was dead or alive. It could only work if the person was still in the underworld and hadn't been reborn.

Like Luke.

I chose him, because at the end of the war he was good. He was on our side and he helped the Prophecy to come true for the better.

I ended up not choosing anyone still living, thinking it was better that they thought I was dead. I didn't want to take anyone else away...

But I did bring back Selena, Charles, Ethan, Zoe, Bianca, and many others.

"Oh..." Was the only thing I said.

He looked sympathetic, "Did you dream about her again?"

I just nodded, lifting myself from bed.

Luke stepped back, he was dressed in full armour.

I pulled both hands through my dark tangled hair. "Did Chaos send you?" I mumbled.

Luke leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, Oliver did. Chaos wants us to leave out today."

"Leave?" I questioned, turning on my heel.

Luke sighed, "Yeah. You know. Go back to C-" He paused "Earth." It was a simple cover up, that I had caught onto. But the hesitatation in his voice stopped me. "We're going back to Camp... Aren't we?" I mumbled.

I had known for a while that we were scehdualed to go back to Earth. Everyone, including Chaos, knew that camp was a touchy subject with me, though.

Luke wouldn't meet my eye's. "Yes," He started. "but Chaos will bless us, so we're disguised."

I stood quiet for a moment. "All of us?"

He just nodded.

I shook my head. I didn't like this idea. Something will go wrong, I could feel it.

Luke furrowed his brow, "Listen Perce... I know it's hard for you to go back, but we're all just as nervous." He admitted.

I nodded, shifting through my dresser. Luke wasn't focused on me, I knew this by the fact that he was staring off at the Fish tank in the corner of my room.

"I'll pack later.." I mumbled to myself.

In my arms was a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I needed a shower anyways. Luke was still staring off, until I snapped my finger's in front of his face.

He blinked, registering that I was still there. "Wha...?"

I smirked at his expression. "Tell Chaos I'll be down soon. Prepare the army for Transportation. We'll be leaving at Noon." I stepped out of my room, heading for the bathroom down the hall when Luke called out for me.

"Um... Percy?"

I paused, "Yeah?"

"It's already twelve fourty-five." He replied, trailing after me with a crooked grin.

_Woops..._ "Oh, um... Then, we'll leave around one fourty-five then."

I pushed down the hall into the bathroom.

Quickly stripping of my clothes, I hopped into the shower. Turning on the warm water, I felt earlier's nightmare slipping away. I must of been in there for thirty minutes, enjoying it.

Washing through my hair, I stepped out of the shower.

Drying off, I quickly changed back into my new clothes.

Before I could even towel dry my hair, there was a light knock on the door.

Pulling it open, a blast of cold air rushed at me. Standing in the doorway was Bianca, dressed up in her Huntress material. The exact outfit that she has died in.

She smiled a weary smile. "We're waiting for you downstairs, Perce."

I gave her one back, "I'll be down in a second, Binks, I just got to pack up my stuff."

She nodded and backed off, allowing me out of the cramped space. Walking off, I got a good look at her. She was nervous, extremely nervous to see Nico.

I wonder how he would act if he was to see her again. Would he still hate me?

I stepped into my room and stopped.

As many times as Cosmo, the cleaning lady, had been to my room, I still haven't managed to keep it that clean. I glanced over at the table next to my bed. Laying on top was the Minotaur horn from the first day I had gone to camp with Pallas.

I glanced over to my bed and there laid a suitcase, packed neatly with all of my clothes that I had planned on wearing. Chaos had told us that all our laundry would be teleported to our cabin.

Meanwhile, I had an appointment with the rest of the army.

Beckendorf and Silena were holding hands, watching some movie about Vampires. I softly walked over and plopped down next to them.

**Selena's Pov**

"Afternoon Perce." Charles smiled. I gave his hand a squeeze.

One look at the kid and I knew instantly he was worried sick. It was kind of upsetting. I've never seen Percy this way.

His eye brow's were furrowed in strain, his eye's were to concentrated.

"Oh, um.. Hey." He mumbled back, slouching into the cushion of the couch.

We were all on strick order's to not tell Percy about the Camp to be staying at camp. Chaos thought Percy would resign from his tital as Commander or find a way to weasel himself out of it. But the rest of us knew better. He was to loyal to just up and come, ditch.

Percy must of felt me staring, because his eye's swept towards me. I frowned, not breaking the contact.

"Are you okay Percy? You seem a little... Upset."

Percy just shook his head, allowing his hand to ruffle his hair. "I'm fine, Just got stuff on my mind," He simpaly replied, breaking our gaze.

I felt Charles move slightly, "Whats on your mind?" He asked, giving the kid a charming smile.

Percy shrugged. He must of found something interesting on the floor, because his eye's were glued to the floor. My gut twisted, _He knows..._ That was the only thing that is crossing my mind. _He know's were going back to camp._

I squeezed Charles hands once more, "Your not going to tell us?" I asked, in one more attempt.

Percy gave us a smile, "No. It's nothing to bother about. Chaos will be here any moment and-"

"Percy." I cut in. His eye's met mine, "Don't you dare Selena..."

I smiled. He knew what I was planning. I had used it many times on him, but only when he is stressed, or I needed information.

"Percy," I mumbled back. "Tell me. What's wrong?" I added every ounce of Charmspeak I could manage at him.

Almost instantly, Percy relaxed, his eye's glossing over. "I'm worried about returning to camp." He mumbled. My heart sank, he really did know.

"Who told you that?" Charles asked, gripping my hand firmer.

Percy began to blink, "Nobody. I figured out by Luke and Bianca's expression this morning." He shook his head, glaring at me. "I hate when you do that."

I shrugged, smiling. "It's okay Perce. We're all nervous. But..." I exchanged looks with Charles. "Let's wait for Chaos."

**A/N: Ok... Not the most exciting Chapter, but... Its a Filler. Next one is better :) Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4:Does it Take Courage? Part Two

**Keep Commenting! I love hearing them!3**

**I'm going to start trying to update every Friday... But I have testing coming up. So, I'll try.**

**Percy's POV**

I'll admit it. I was a little skeptical with Chaos's idea of transforming our appearances. But, I was wrong. It had turned out better than I thought.

Oliver and Cassidy had volunteered to go first. So, we ended up sitting in the living room for thirty minutes before they called out that they were finished.

Chaos twisted a small ring on his index finger, as two blonde haired kids stepped out.

"Whoa..." I mumbled, stepping up to observe them.

Cassidy had long and perfectly straight, white-blonde hair. Her once hazel eye's were a deep greyish-blue tone. The structure of her face was different, making her resemble dearly to a child of Hermes. She had grown a few inches, but still had a good ways to go before reaching my height. Oliver wasn't much different. His usual tussled hair was perfectly straight, draped over his eye's. He was taller than before, making him bigger than me by an inch or two. Their skin, however, was paler than the moon.

"Wow, Ollie. You guys look great." I mumbled, tugging at his lighter hair.

"I'm not Oliver anymore. We're Lilly and Logan Valdez, children of Chaos." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Red flag._

"Valdez?" I asked cautiously, lifting a brow. "You can't use that name."

Oliver turned to me. "Why not?"

I sighed, "Because of Leo." I started. "He was a friend of mine. His last name is Valdez. Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus."

Cassidy knit her eye brows together, "Oh." She mumbled. "Would Marullo graft?"

"Graft?" I mumbled.

"It means work, Perce." Oliver added

I shrugged, "I guess. I don't know anyone with that last name."

Oliver smiled, "I like that. Logan and Lilly Marullo."

I was about to add to that, before Naomi, one of the witches who casts the transformation spell on us, placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your turn Percy."

Maybe it was just nerves, but I don't want to do this. That's all I can think about, as a women herded me into the room in the back.

How was this going to work?

**Bianca's POV**

I shifted, uncomfortably.

Why was Percy's transformation taking so long?

He had went in there about an hour ago. It only took the siblings thirty minutes and there was two of them. The rest of us went with Elizabeth, another one of the witches, to get ours completed.

_Maybe something went wrong. _Before I could push the thought away, Naomi walked out, clearly frustrated. "I give up!" She growled, stomping off.

Chaos walked out a few seconds later, watching her go.

"Bloody hell, thou would of thought someone tried to romp her in the jacksie." Oliver mumbled.

"Oliver!" Cassidy yelled out, swatting him over the head. "Don't say that!"

"Ow..." He groaned, rubbing his blonde hair.

"Where's Percy?" Luke asked, sitting on the couch next to Silena and Charles.

Luke's sandy blonde hair was coasted darker, like a natural shade of brown-black. It was flattened to his head. His eye's had become brown, the complete opposite to his blue eye's. It was only honest to keep his figure the same, though he had grown taller than before. Luke's skin was darkened, almost like a chocolate-y brown. His new name had become Alexander Tunes.

"Right here." Percy mumbled, walking up behind Chaos. "Only my name isn't Percy. Its Sammi."

But, this kid looked different. He stood shorter then before. Which didn't seem right. Percy was usually the tallest one out of the rest of us, even Chaos. His head was a curly mess of honey blonde hair, mixed with bright highlights that could be mistaken as natural. His once was tanned skin was lighter, but not as light as the Cassidy and Oliver. He could easily classify as a son of Apollo, if it wasn't for his eye's. I could only guess they were meant to be blue, but the shade had swirls of bright green in them.

"His eye's." I remarked, staring at the new form.

Percy leaned to one side, tossing his head to the side, "It's odd being short." He mumbled under his breath.

While I tried to prevent myself from busting out laughing, Chaos sighed. "Yes, you see. Naomi, nor her sister Nicole could get the spell to cast the green out of his eye's. The brown wasn't sticking, the grey kept fading out, and the blue only concealed a little bit. This is going to have to work."

I watched his eye's. "It's not going to work." Beckendorf added, his hand tracing over Silena's bloated stomach. He nuzzled closer, tracing his index finger over his expecting wife's stomach. "He's famous for his sea green eye's. Somebody's going to notice, sooner or later."

"It won't fool Annabeth." Cassidy mumbled.

That was a mistake. Mentioning her name.

Percy's eye's dropped to the ground. He had suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

Oliver elbowed her side, "Cass." He hissed.

Her eye's drifted to away. "Percy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Your right." He interrupted.

"What?" Cassidy asked, a little puzzled.

"She's right." He continued. "Annabeth isn't that stupid. She'll figure out eventually."

"Which is why we'll dae the job quickly and get out before any of em' figure out our identities." Lonnie replied, leaning up against the nearby wall.

"Right." Percy replied, obviously not wanting to continue with that conversation anymore.

I stood up, brushing off my jeans for no apparent reason. "So, we're all going to be disguised as children of Chaos. Right?" I asked, quickly anxious to change the subject.

Chaos nodded, "Yes. Your scent will be disguised too. Some may be stronger than others-" The mans eye's shifted between Percy and I as he said this. "but it still hides majority of the scent, so that the satyrn's and other creature's from sensing your true forms."

"So, like, the monster's won't recognize us as demigods?" Silena asked, flicking her puffy hair from her face.

"No. No. No. They'll still know your demigods, just not from your original parent. Now take these." Chaos walked around the room to each of us, handing everyone a small bracelet.

Percy was turning it over in his hands, "Whats this for?" He asked, curiously slipping the green strings around his wrist.

Chaos settled back, "After a while, the spell will break. There's a button on the side of the bracelet for reapplying it. The blue thread, in this case you pull on it. To undo the spell, you pull the purple cord. If you do, you'll revert to normal. No spell, no disguise, just normal you. Everyone understand?"

I nodded. These are the simpler orders to follow.

My real one is harder. To not reveal ourselves to anyone in the camp, unless given permission to do so. This even includes my brother, Nico.

I sighed. The thought of having to face Nico, without tackling him in a hug will require a lot of self control.

"Bianca?"

"Hm..? Oh. Yes?" I immediately glanced over to Percy, who had called my name. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was odd looking at a boy that's supposed to be familiar, but at the same time, appears to be a stranger.

"It's your turn." He simply mumbled, sitting next to Silena and Beckendorf.

I stood and followed Chaos into the back room.

**Percy's POV**

"Mommy! Daddy! Pearson won't give me my nose back!" Aileen, Bekendorf's and Silena's second child, burst through the door screaming. Pearson followed slowly, clutching his left hand tightly. Pearson had the widest smile on his face.

Pearson, being only six, was the first child for the couple. The Young boy had taken mainly after his mother. His hair was shaded in soft brown waves. His eye's were a light baby blue shade, just like Silena. Thanks to her mother, Aphrodite, both child had been blessed with perfect mixed skin. Aileen being two years younger, had long and curly brown hair, with bright blue eye's. The two were almost identical. And currently, the couple is expecting their third child.

Beckendorf stood with a small sigh, "Pearson..." He started, kneeling next to the pair. "Why did you take your sister's nose?"

Pearson's smile didn't falter, but Aileen had tear's streaming down her cheek's. I smiled at the siblings. I remember doing this to Pallas when we were little.

"Daddy, she had a ladybog-" Yes, a lady_bog. _Pearson had a little form of a speech impediment "-on her nose and I got it before it flew away!"

"B-But he took my nose and h-hid it!" She cried, patting her face with her sleeve of her jacket.

"Did you hide it Pearson?" Silena intervened, barely moving from the couch.

He nodded, opening his hand to show a small ladybug crawling along his fingers.

"Please bring her nose back to her, right now Pearse." Beckendorf added, not lifting his voice in any way.

The small ladybug flew away, as Pearson dashed off yelling "Okay!"

Beckendorf took the small girl into his arms. "Alright now, Aileen. No more tears, Pearson was only messing with you. He'll give you back your nose in a minute." Aileen hiccuped, allowing her father to wipe her stained cheeks. He, then, walked back to the couch and placed her between Silena and himself.

I smiled as Pearson re-entered. "Here Aileen." He announced, dropping an invisible 'nose' into her hand.

"I'm sorry?" Beckendorf said, awaiting his son's answer.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I love you!" He smiled, crawling up on the couch with them.

Aileen began fumbling with her face, supposedly reattaching her nose to her face again. "I love you too."

I hadn't realized how quiet Luke, Oliver, Cassidy and I were, until Bianca called out. She had finished her transformation and when she stepped out, I lifted a brow.

If I didn't know better, I would of mistaken her for a child of Aphrodite. Her dark hair was replace by a sandy blonde color with natural blonde highlights, pulled up in a messy bun. Her eye's were a light blue color, swirled with grey at times. When she smiled, her once bare teeth, were replaced with braces over pearly white teeth. Her dark Italian skin was replaced by a pail complexion. She had shrunk a little bit, to be unrecognizable and trust me... She was.

Oliver let out a low whistle, "Don't you look different."

Her cheeks flushed, "Is that a bad different or...?"

"No. No. It looks good. So, good different." I added. She smiled sweetly.

Chaos followed out quietly, he glanced at the group of us. Everyone in my army, except for Charles, who was to busy attending to his family to tag along, was ready. He outstretched his arms. "Everyone ready to go? Good."

Our mission is a Go.

**A/N: Chapter Three is Officially done! So... Silena is pregnant with another child. I'm going to let you guy's choose the name! Please Comment Two: One Girl & One Boy. Or Two Girls. Or Two Boys. I'm not sure of the child/children's gender. Also, if you want Twins be sure to include that!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Sorry it took me so long to Update! But now it's Spring Break, So I'll be updating more! Thanks for all the Comments! Remember I'm having a Name Contest for Silena and Beckendorf's Child(ren)..**

**Percy's Pov**

It's been _year's_ since I've been here, yet it feel's like only yesterday I walked this familiar trail.

I brushed my finger tips along Thalia's pine.

Chaos told us from the beginning that he would accompany us into the camp, but would have to leave shortly after. He had business to attend, I assumed.

Luke, or should I say Alexander, stood next to me.

His expression was grim.

From this point, I could see into camp. People were gathering inside.

Panic began to swell in my chest.

I wanted to leave. To go back home to Htrae.

Sensing my discomfort, Chaos laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Perce. Just remember your mission." He mumbled.

The mission. I had forgotten about that.

Our mission was to protect camp.

Chaos has had this feeling that something big was rising. Something that neither of the camp's could ward off alone. But he thought it would be best to only send in five of us for right now. Not to overwhelm them.

The five, of course, was Bianca, Luke, Oliver, Cassidy, and I.

From where I stood, I could see into the camp. A group of people began to form, not to mention a very familiar Centaur.

Bianca stepped up beside me, her new eye's were centered to the camp.

Then, they flickered to my face, "Ready?" She whispered.

I could only nod, my legs felt like iron, but I forced myself to walk forward anyways.

By the time I had reached the entrance, I was trembling under the armour that didn't fit as well in this body weight and height.

The small group that had formed, stood behind Chiron as he galloped up to Chaos and I.

I struggled to get a look at the crowd, hoping to see Pallas among the few.

But I didn't. Out of the group, the only people I recognized was Jason, Peter, and... Annabeth.

I scowled, causing Luke to give me a funny look.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lord Chaos and..."

"Gavin Brooks." I spoke at once, my expression lightening.

"And Gavin Brooks. It's such an honor to have you stay at our Camp." Chiron smiled.

The man hadn't changed a bit. Only because the Camp had been granted with Immortality after the War with Gaea and my disappearance.

Chaos smiled up at the old Centaur, "Hello Chiron, it's great to see you once again. Would a word in private be to much to ask?"

Chiron returned the friendly gesture, "No, not at all, Lord Chaos." Chiron waved a hand behind him.

Jason stepped beside the Centaur and I would of took a step back, if it wasn't for Luke standing there.

"Jason, would you kindly show the five around Camp? Give them a little tour?"

He nodded, smiling.

Jason stepped forward to me and held out a hand. "Jason Grace, Son of Zeus. Nice to meet you."

I took his had, trying to stand a bit taller. It wasn't that Jason had grown, it was the fact that I had shrunk and I didn't like it. Even before, he was still an Inch taller than me at six foot.. Now he ranged about five inches over me.

"Gavin Brooks, Son of Chaos. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

Jason retrieved his hand, but continued to stare at me, intensely.

Well, not me. My eyes.

I started to panic again. What if he recognized me? Would the mission be ruined?

Luke stepped up, beginning to notice the same thing.

"I'm Alexander Tunes. Son of Chaos." He smiled, warmly taking the kids hand.

Though I could still feel Jason's eye's glance my way from time to time, he wasn't staring directly at me anymore.

Bianca jumped up next. "Christina Tungsten. How do you do?"

"I'm Logan Marullo, this is my younger sister Lilly." Oliver stepped up.

By this time, Jason had already began walking us through camp.

I tried to look awed and amazed, but it was hard. Everything was exactly how I left it. Everything except flagpoles hanging next to each cabin. Some had flag's hanging on them, other's were baron.

This made me curious.

"Jason?" I stopped at the voice.

Too familiar. That's all that raced through my head.

Luke was watching my expression as the group of us turned towards the source.

Pallas.

She stood with her hand's crossed over her chest, smiling.

For ten year's she looked really good. Her wavy black hair curled to her mid-back and she even grew a few inches.

"Hey Pallas." Jason smiled, parting through the small group.

"Have you seen Nico?" She asked, almost instantly.

I felt Bianca tense beside me.

Jason shrugged, "No, why?"

From the peripheral vision, I could see Oliver and Cassidy eyeing her suspiciously.

She shook her head, "He was supposed to meet me down by the lake at one. It's three-thirty! Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Luke poked me in the back. _Hard. _But it worked, I had unfroze.

Pallas's eye's casted towards us. "Oh, I forgot you were showing them around camp today, Jason." She turned her attention towards us. "Hi. I'm Pallas Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon."

Cassidy squeaked at the last part. They must of put two and two together, that this _is my Sister._

Jason and Pallas turned their attention towards her. She only stared off at the ground, embarrassed.

Jason glanced back at Pallas, "You should check the Sword Arena or the forest. He likes to hang out there." She nodded, mumbling a thanks.

As she went to turn away, Jason placed an hand on her arm. "And Pals-" He lowered his voice and I had to strain to hear his next words. "-If you do go to the forest, don't go alone."

She nodded, comprehending his message that stumped me.

Once Pallas had jogged away, I let go of the breath I realized I was holding. Jason quickly continued the tour.

"Erm, Jason?" I causally stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean back there? About not going into the forest alone?" I questioned, watching his expression sour.

Jason looked off, not answering my question.

He seemed to be debating with himself about whether or not he should tell us.

Jason sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair that had grown out of the Roman-cropped style.

"Okay." He mumbled. "About ten years ago, Pallas Jackson and Peter Carrier weren't the only children of Poseidon. Pallas, she had an older brother. His name was Percy-" I cringed, but Jason didn't notice.

"-And there was an accident. He was upset one evening and ran past the border. Pallas chased after him, but... It was to late. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess you could say? Percy was killed and..." Jason shook his head, trailing off. I didn't want to press him further.

I tried to change the subject. "And what does the flag's mean?"

Jason's expression saddened even more.

"They represent the dead camper's of each cabin. It's a new tradition after Percy's death." He turned and pointed toward's a cabin off in the corner. Not any cabin, my _old_ cabin. "You see the blue cabin? Yeah, that's Poseidon's cabin. Only one flag's hanging. That's for Percy. My girlfriend, a daughter of Aphrodite, and his sister designed it."

I studied the flag. It was beautiful. A gray seem slit the flag down from the top left corner, to the bottom right. On one side it was bright green, the other an Ocean blue. A black trident was sewed in the center. It flapped in the wind.

I glanced at each cabin.

The Hermes cabin had two flag's hanging. That was correct, at least.

But then, something caught my eye.

Hephaestus cabin had two flag's raised. I've only ever known one child of Hephaestus that died. Beckendorf.

"Jason, what god does that cabin belong to?" I asked. I had to pretend like I've never been her before, right?

"That one? Oh, that's Hephaestus. God of fire and blacksmithing."

_I knew that._

"And who do those flag's represent?"

Jason glanced at the flag's silently. The top flag was an all gray seem, with black patterned chain's on it. The bottom one looked like it was engulfed in flames.

"The gray flag is for a camper who died before I came to camp. But he was a real legend. He died in a ship explosion. His name was Charles Beckendorf."

I expected that much.

"And the other?"

Jason was more hesitant to this question. He sighed though.

"That one is for an old friend of mine. The Athena cabin went up in flames three years ago and two of her daughter's were trapped inside of the cabin. The two children were Annabeth Chase and Delilah Freon. The son of Hephaestus.. He went in to save them and.." Jason choked on the words. "Annabeth got out okay, but the other two died when the cabin collapsed."

"Who was he?" Suspicion rose up in a knot into my throat.

"He was my best friend- Leo Valdez."

_**A/N: Dun Dunn Dunnnn! Who hates me?**_


End file.
